Aircraft often include confined spaces. A passenger's experience within those confined spaces can be improved through better scents. High end scent generation is today available in multiple forms. For example, scent marketing is used to enhance customer experience in retail stores, food and beverage stores, casino and hotels. The aim is typically to put the customer in a positive mood to trigger buying action or to provide signature fragrance (hotel chains). Airline lounges also use scent generation to improve the customer experience.